Raven's Memories
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: Raven wakes to find that the entire past of the Titans was just a dream. Or was it? Could knowing who Slade is help them stop him, or just make it more difficult to fight him? raeXbb starXrob FINISHED
1. The End of The Titans

Ok, story I've been working on for awhile now. It starts out kinda, ummm, odd, but gets better, I promise. Little bit of raeXbb, maybe some starXrob, and much, muuuuch later cyXmy own character

* * *

Raven clung to the rock that kept her and Starfire from falling into the boiling lava below. They had no powers, couldn't fly. Nothing could save them. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy(from now on shall be referred to as BB) were in chains on the top of the cliff-unconscious and being slowly lowered toward the lava. Starfire looked up at her friend and last hope, begging her to hold on. Her eyes were shining and tears stained her cheeks. Raven too felt tears stream down her cheek as Starfire begged her to pull them to safety. She couldn't. Slade had won. She felt blood pooling by her fingertips. Oh how her hand ached. She was fighting a loosing battle. As her fingers slipped and they fell to their death, she let out a final scream. She had hidden her emotions for so long, now she released her sheer terror.

* * *

Sorry bout the short chapter, but thats my intro! fear not good readers, none of my other chapters will be this short!

readers: (slowly lower torches and pitch forks)


	2. The Dream

Tada, next chapter! This will be pretty long, sorry, i dont exactly have a good break in it. please review, im new at this, let me know how im doing!

* * *

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" She sat bolt upright. Cold sweat dripped down her face, her fingers still burned from holding the rock. Her friends stood around her bed, looking very concerned.

"Friend Raven, you are alright?" Starfire asked, all but hiding behind Robin.

"How? The cliff, the lava, Slade-"

"Slade! What do you knowabout him?"

"Robin, calm down," Cyborg said, placing his hand firmly on Robin's shoulder to keep him from jumpnig onto Raven's bed.

"You mean, you don't know anything about him? Not about Red-X or-or T-t-terra, or anything?" A tear streamed down her cheek causing a few books to fly from their shelves. They just stared at her.

"All we know is that he has connections with the Hive, That he sent Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. We just found out about him yesterday," Beast Boy explained quietly, sitting next to her, wiping the tear from her face, and then placing his hand lightly on her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands. She felt the roughness of her cuts against her cheeks.

"How did it not happen? I know it was real, I-"

"It seems as though it was just a...dream," Starfire suggested, interupting, almost scared, with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't, i-i-it can't be. The pain, Slade, an-and Robin, but, Terra, none ofit happened? But it did, look at my hand!" She held out the hand that had suspended her and Starfire above the lava. BB jumped up off the bed in shock. There were cuts on her fingers and palm, the tips of her fingers were rubbed raw and scabbed. The Titans stared at her in amazement.

"How...from a dream?" BB muttered, wondering out loud.

"It wasn't a dream! I'm telling you, it's all real!" She clenched her fists in anger, shooting pain up her arm. Her pillow flew into the air and was torn to shreds, flinging feathers everywhere. "It's real, I was there, I saw it, I felt it!"

"Dude, I think Raven's finally snapped..." BB muttered to Cyborg.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I SWEAR, IT WAS ALL REAL!" Raven shouted. A bookend from her shelf shot acroos the room and smashed against the opposite wall. Her window exploded, showering them all with bits of broken glass.

"Rae, calm down. Don't get mad at us, we just don't understand," Cyborg said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand either"

"Perhaps what Raven describes is not a dream, but a vision," Starfire suggested, "The wisest of Tamaranians will sometimes fall into deep sleeps in which they see predictions of the future, sometimes they even have wounds from the happenings of the vision, like Raven does." Her voice faded as she was met with silence.

"WAit, your planet, Blackfire. Starfire, you have a sister right? An older sister?" Raven asked, raising her eys slightly.

"Yes I do." RAven wrapped her arms around her knees, shaking her head. "I try not to speak of her much, you see, she is not very kind. But you see, she is not like most Tamaranians, she has black hair, and her starbolts-"

"Are purple, not green," RAven whispered, and began to shake. Starfire sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her friend's shivering shoulders. Raven leaned her head against Star's shoulder and began to sob, tears slipping down her pale face.

"I'm sorry Star, for letting you fall, for not holding on." Though she had no idea what her dark friend was talking about, she stroked Raven's hair.

"It is alright. Shhhhhhhh, calm down," Star whispered. Raven only sobbed harder, tears flowing freely from her amythest eyes. A statue in the corner melted and the books on the floor turned to dust

* * *

okies, well, thats it for now. ill try to add my next chapter real soon, please i beg again for reveiws, they make my life seem far more complete, i shall attempt to twist my story to fit in reqests if i like 'em!


	3. Terra

Ok, chapter three

something ive forgotten in my last chapters

disclaimer: No, i do not own teen titans. (sniff)

* * *

Suddenly, the alarm rang, silencing Raven's sobs.

"Cinderblock," Robin told them, "Beast Boy, Cyborg, come on, Star, stay here with Raven, try to find out what's going on. Keep her calm, we don't want her to blow up the tower or anything. Titans, go!" They left, leaving Starfire alone with Raven, who resumed crying as her remaining books started to tear out their own pages.

"Raven, please calm down. Why do you not tell me of some of the things you saw, perhaps this Terra who you keep mentioning. I am quite curious." Raven looked up at her and almost smiled at the memory of their friend.

"She was a very kind person, deep down. She had no home, no one wanted her because she couldn't control her powers and they caused disasters. She could harness the earth's energy, move rocks. But with so little control, she caused earthquakes and avalanches. Seeking control, she turned to Slade, who wanted to destroy the Titans. Eventually, he took complete control of her. She had betrayed us, so we fought her, but she turned against Slade at the last moment. She destroyed him, but in doing so, set off a volcano. She stopped it, alone, but used such power that she turned to stone. Wait, stone, in the mountain. Come on!" She got up from her bed and pulled on a cloak. Followed by a worried and confused Starfire, she rushed outside. On the island, she levitated and flew toward the mountain that loomed over the city. Starfire followed, utterly clueless.

At the mountain, Raven was able to concentrate enough to move a boulder away from the entrance to a cave. She rushed in and stopped dead at the end of the tunnel, cousing Starfire to all but trip over her.

"There, you see, it was all real. There's Terra, it had to've happened." She pointed at the stone figure that stood in the center of the mountain. Starfire floated over to it.

"'Terra, a Teen Titan, a true friend.' You are right, it was not a dream, it was real, she, Terra, was real."

"I've been saying that the whole time!" A rock flew across the cave, nearly hitting Starfire on the head.

"Calm down please, we will find out what has happened. Try not to throw things now."

"Right, I'm sorry. I've got to control my emotions," Raven said, her voice becoming monotone again instead of frantic. She sat and began to meditate, leaving Starfire completely clueless.

"Starfire," Robin buzzed in over her communicator, "we need help. Come as soon as you can."

"We are on our way." She then turned to Raven who was peering at her through one eye. "Come, our friends need our help." Raven rose and they left the cave.

* * *

The end for now. once again, i shall beg of thee for reveiws. i know it takes time, but it makes me feel loved. pleeeeease?


	4. A Memory Shared

A Memory Shared

yeah, I know, weak chapter title, but my brains kinda slow right now. So many thanks to those you reveiwed! My love goes out to: GrEenGaL, pcsoccerpmt, and Little Red Ravenhood. Thanks again, you made me feel loved! I know this gets kinda confusing, but gimme some time, i'm trying my best to make it clearer. sorry

* * *

When Raven and Starfire reached Cinderblock, they could see the boys really did need help. Cyborgs system had been disabled and couldn't fight. Beast Boy's left arm was broken and hung limp at his side. Robin's utility belt lay smashed about ten feet from where he lay on the ground, unmoving.

Starfire immediatly flew stariaght at Cinderblock, hands and eyes glowing green. Before she could do anything, she ran into some sort of invisible force-feild and fell to the ground. She didn't get up, didn't move.

"This isn't just Cinderblock, there's got to be more here,"Ravne thought, but at the same time she knew she had to do something. She gathered her emotions and then let them take over. All of the fear and confusion and pain. "Azarath, Metreone, Zinthos!" The entire area was engulfed in black. A huge wall became visible and then turned to dust. Cinder block fell to the ground. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy fell flat against the ground. Slowly the force stopped and Raven fell to her knees.

"Raven," BB whispered, sitting up, "You were right, it all happened, I remember now, everything that happened."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, rubbing his head, "I remember everything now."

"Come on," Robin said, lifting Starfire who was still unconcious(sp?) "Let's get back to the tower, find out what's going on here." Cyborg helped Beast Boy and Raven to their feet.

Back at the tower, Robin layed Starfire on the couch and put a cool rag on her forehead. Raven used all the concentration she could manage to help heal BB's arm and set it in a cast. Cyborg set to work repairing his system. Starfire slowly regained conciousness and sat up.

"Raven, you were correct, I remember now!" But Raven didn't hear her. She sat there, rocking back and forth, breathing heavily. She had concentrated so hard to cause the explosoin, to help BB. Her mind couldn't focus now. "Raven?"

"Just let her," Cyborg said from across the room, "She's had a lot of pressure on her, she needs time to sort things out in her head." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

I shall once again insert my desperate plea for reviews. I like feeling special. let me know if i should change/add anything or if theres something you think should be in an up-coming chapter. im totally opened to ideas. id also like to hear some ideas as to who you think Slade is, cause he'll be appearing later (oooooooooooooh, previewis thingy!)


	5. Slade

sorry i took so long for this one, been woorking on other stuff.

Disclaimer:no, belive it or not, i DONT own Teen Titans, but if it was ever offered to me id gladly take it

* * *

For an hour or more, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire waited for Raven to snap back to reality. While they waited, Robin and Cyborg thought of possible things that could have caused the strange loss of memory. BB tried to get Starfire to understand rock, paper, scissors(yes, it took the entire time). Finally Raven stood up. She looked at Robin who was about to break the remote in half because Cyborg was suggesting that perhaps it was all his fault and Slade was just better than him. She stared and shook her head as Star, who was just starting to understand crushed BB's hand thinking it was actually a pair of scissors 

"Ummmmmmmm, I know I've been out of it for awhile, but something tells me you guys haven't come up with anything," Raven said sarcastically.

"Well, I have learned that rock crushes scissors, but that does not seem to be a good thing at the moment," Starfire said as BB glared at her.

"AS helpful as that is, we need to think of something that would've wiped our memories and transported us back to the tower," Cyborg said, bringing the conversation away from rock, paper, scissors.

"Wait, but you were dropped into lava, we had no powers, how could you have survived?" Raven asked, almost to herself.

"I'm not sure, everything just kind of stopped, we never hit the lava," Robin explained, putting the badly damaged remote back on the table and beginning to pace the room, "but there was no chain holding you two up. I can't see anything that could have prevented you from hitting the lava."

"After I screamed," Raven whispered, her eyes closed in concentration, "can any of you remember anything that happened after I screamed, because I can't." They were silent for a moment, thinking.

"You screamed twice," BB said slowly, causing everyone to look up. "Once in the cave, once in your room."

"He is correct," Starfire muttered, her eyes lighting up in memory, "I remember. We were falling, then I do not know what happened, but then I remember being in Raven's room, attempting to wake her as she screamed."

"Hang on," Robin siad, after a moment's silence, "Raven, when you screamed in the cave, could the emotion in it, the fear, have caused your powers to do something? Slade blocked or took away our powers, but yours can only be blocked from you, not from outside."

"It is possible, it could have kept Starfire and I from falling, brought us back up to the top, but then what about you?" There was silence again. Suddenly, Raven fell to her knees, gripping her head.A fresh wave of memory washed over her. Slade stood over her and Starfire, the mountain crumbling around them. She was thinking one thing. If this was the end of everything she had ever known, she just wanted to know who he was. The mask that had haunted her for so long. She harnessed and concentrated the longing to know who he was, used her fading power to remove the mask. Starfire screamed. Shock washed over her. "_Deny it," _she remembered thinking, _"don't belive it and it will change."_

She snapped back. She was on her knees in the tower.

* * *

okies, done! who is Slade? ooooooo, you don't know do you? mwahahahahahahahahahaha, what if i never tell? maybe they'll all fall into a black hole and you'll never know!


	6. The Truth

yipee, next chapter! must now respond to all 3reviews i got! three whole reviews, i feel so loved!

**pcsoccerpmt-**well, if i just keep putting off telling who slade is, then youll have to just keep reading! bwahahahahaha so will everyone else hahahaha maybe i wont tell till like chapter 15, then youd have to keep reading, see its all strategy!

**The Last-**thanks for your suggestions. i know its kinda hard to follow, im working on clearing it up a little, but its pretty complicated to make it work

**FantasyObsessed-**is this soon enough for you?

well, that was nice, i had reviewers! i feel so special...just so everyone knows, i like reviews (nudge nudge wink wink)

* * *

Beast Boy held out his hand and helped Raven up. Being very weak, she fell to the couch. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Raven? You are alright I hope?"Starfire asked softly. Starfire! That was it, she had seen it too. With no explanation whatsoever, Raven forced herself to stand, concentrated her emotions, and brought her huge black claw from the ground(authors note:you know, the one she always uses, wasnt exactly sure how to describe it...)The claw grabbed her and Starfire. In the darkness, Star watched Raven's eyes, the only thing she could see in the darkness.

"Star, you have to understand that I don't want to do this, but I have to," whispered Raven's low, now almost hoarse, voice. Starfire felt a blackness engulf her that she could hardly comprehend. Cold, silnce, and unbearable dark. She wanted so much to scream, but couldn't seem to find her voice. Raven struggled to keep her powers from becoming dangerous, but strong enough to bring the memory back. She couldn't keep it steady for long, so the black shapes quickly dissapeared. Raven landed and stumbled back onto the couch again, but Starfire made no effort at all to stand. She let herself fall to her knees and looked up at Raven. The dark girl just nodded, the others stared. Robin reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but seeing him, she drew back.

"Star, what's wrong," he asked quietly. In the air of the tower, the others knew that he feared her answer, and so did they.

"We saw his face," they could hardly hear her whisper, "Raven used her power to removed Slade's mask." Robin started twitching with a look that he might hurt her if she didn't tell.

"Who was it?" BB asked. Robin didn't trust himself to speak.

"It was-" they all leaned in closer, "it was Robin. Well, it looked like Robin, except older." There was silence, no one seemed even to be breathing. Robin's knees became weak and he had to regain his balance with the arm of the couch. He buried his face in his hands.

"Robin, what is wrong? You were not Slade too, were you?" Starfire whispered, slowly levitating off the ground so her feet were a few inches from the ground.

"Not me, but-why didn't I see this before!" He turned to leave, to lock himself away withall of his Slade information and spend hours making it all make sense. As he opened the door, the handle turned black and pulled it shut again. Raven stood still, walking over to him would rob her of the little energy she had. Even now she held BB's arm to keep herself upright.

"What didn't you see? You can't hide all this from us again!" BB spoke the words that Raven whispered to him. She couldn't seem to make her voice cooperate with her, she knew there was no way she could be heard across the room.

"I know, I just need some time to make sure first, just give me some time to make everything fit together."

"Robin please-" but Starfire's begs were interupted. Raven had had enough. She hovered a few inches from the ground and her eyes glowed black. "She reached out with a black claw and grabbed him by the fron t of his uniform.

Tell us, no more secrets, not about Slade." Her voice was deep. Robin tried to escape the clutches of her magic, but couldn't.

"I can't!" Blackness seeped around him, crawling up him slowly. He struggled harder as a swirling black hole formed above his head. Starfire screamed, the others stared in horror.

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to grab her arm, but she rose further off the ground. She raised him closer and closer to the dark abyss, he could feel it pulling at him.

"He-he-he's my brother! My older brother!" There was silence as they stared at him. The dark shapes dissapeared as Raven fell to the ground. She landed on her feet, but couldn't keep her balance. She stumbled backwards. BB moved to catch her, but he was too slow. She feel backwards out the window and plummeted toward the island.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahaha, cliff hanger! Review, and I shall _consider_ making another chapter. just kidding, i guess ill make another chapter anyway. what do you think of Slade, yes, no? it was gonna be his father, but my friend thought that would sound too Star Wars, so i changed it. for the better? or not? if not, i might change it back, but you must tell me these things


	7. Two in Hiding

i responded to every review and wrote half the chapter when my computer went against me and deleted it all! i shall have to punish it, but now i shall rewrite everything. i apologize for the long time it took

The Last-thank you much for your kind words! nad thanks for approving of the slade choice, i wasnt too sure about it

Lauren-thank you! i hurried as fast as i could, but as i said, my computer hates me

The Halfa Wannabe-thanks for the Slade info. i shall perhaps use it in another story, but for now, i just think that this is so much more dramatic and fun

kat-thanks, ummm, yeah (backs away slowly)

Siberian-Tigress-i know its complicated. do not fear, i shall explain everything

pcsoccerpmt-sibling rivalry huh? never crossed my mind actually, but oh will i use it, muahahahahahahahaha

well, now on with the story!

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as she fell backward out the window and toward the island. Completely forgeting about Robin, who lay in a crumpled heap where Raven had dropped him, he leapt out the hole in the window and morphed into a huge green eagle. Raven was only feet from the ground when his green talons snared in her cloak. It was a good plan, but there was a problem. Holding her benaeth him, he couldn't fit through the hole in the window. He couldn't set her down because he was terrified he would either drop her or land on her. He couldn't morph into something else because the sleek purple fabric was already starting to slip from his grasp and he didn't want her to fall. Then he had an idea. 

He slowly rose high above the tower and threw Raven lightly into the air. She squealed quietly, she couldn't levitate and was now terrified of falling. BB circled around so that she landed on his back.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice so hoarse she hardly sounded like herself. He felt her slump down as she passed out. He was careful not to beat his wings any more than necessary(im not very good at spelling, is that right?) so she didn't fall. At the tower, BB flew quickly toward the gaping window, and morphed into a human. He lumped through the hole, holding Raven to his back so she didn't fall. He set her on the couch and walked over to where Starfire and Cyborg were kneeling near Robin.

"Is he alright?" BB asked when he saw that Robin had not moved.

"We don't know, he hasn't moved or spoken or anything since she dropped him," Cyborg said, looking up. Starfire looked up too, tears streaming down her face.

"We do not know what we can do to help him! Where is Raven? She will know what to do! She can fix him!" She was almost frantic and when BB gestured toward the couch, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed hysterically.

"Even if Raven was awake, she wouldn't be able to help. She's used her power somuch today. I mean, she was weak when she woke up and now she can't even stand! I mean, come on, we've got to stop relying on her before we kill her!" He was almost angry, but didn't yell. He instead stroked her hair soothingly.

Raven had retreated into the dark crevices of her mind. The world was too difficult to face right now. She say huddled in a corner. "His brother, his own brother," she whispered to the emptiness of her own mind. The sound echoed in the darkness back to her. This didn't seem like the kind of thing that Robin would over-look. Then she remembered what she had thought when she saw his face, when she looked up and saw Robin's face looking back at her. _"Deny it, don't believe it and it will change." _He hadn't let himself believe it. Slowly, Raven emerged from her mind and returned to the tower.

Her vision was blurry, but through squinted eyelids, she could seeCyborg and BB carrying Robin over to the couch while Starfire watched nervously. She didn't feel like thrying to explain this right now, so she kept her eyes closed so it looked like she still wasn't awake.

"Come on, let's get something to eat until one of them wakes up. I'll make waffles," Cyborg said, pulling Starfire to the kitchen before she could object. When they were gone, Raven raised her haed to peer at Robin. He stirred slightly and she realized she wasn't the only one pretending.

* * *

ha ha, cliffhanger again! well, kind of. ill try to update sooner this time.

"evil beware, we have waffles." -Raven I LOVE THAT LINE! hate that episode, but adore that line! the truth, the sarcasm, the Raven-ness is that a word?


	8. In Robin's Mind

Next chapter! didnt get as many reviews this time, im so dissapionted! no, its fine, i dont care. but now to respond to those reviews i did get

The Last-thank you once again for your kind words. thanks for apporving my spelling too!

pcsoccerpmt-well, perhaps i will hold out on that for like thousands of more chapters! bwahahahahahaha

The Halfa Wannabe-thanks.

well, moving on. to those of you enjoying this story, please check out my other one too. ive written some really neat chapters and would love to hear your opinions on them

* * *

Raven slowly crept out of her body in a black shadow across the floor. It felt good to be free of the weak, aching forrm she had been in. Robin saw her coming toward him and tried to back away without attracting the others' attention. She persisted, she had to talk to him. He turned away for a breif moment and she over-took him. She was inside his head. He tried to fight her, knowing that she now had access to his every thought.  
"Raven no, get out!" he screamed in his head. Echos shouted back at him. He was inside his own mind in a way he had never been before.  
"No," came a harsh voice from a dark corner. She stepped out of the shadows. Robin was suprised to see that she didn't look angry.  
"Robin, you knew, you knew this whole time. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"No, I didn't know. I did think it was possible at one point, but I've ruled that out."  
"But not because it was impossible! You stopped thinking it because you didn't want to it to be true." He fell to his knees. She sat next to him, knowing it had to be hard on him.  
"I thought if I just ignored that possibility for long enough, it would just, I don't know, dissapear."  
"I know." He looked over as she kneeled beside him, not understanding why her voice was so thick with emotion. "When I took off Slade's mask, I saw you. I couldn't accept that. I denied it, tried to make it change."  
"That's exactly it," he whispered. They sat in silence for a moment until the echo of Starfire's voice snapped them back to reality.  
"R-r-r-r-raven? Please, why will you not wake up?" She sounded like she was crying and her voice was very quiet. Cyborg spoke next. He spoke quietly and slowly, like someone trying to explain to a 4 year old why their hamster wouldn't be coming back from its swim in the toilet.(a/n: that is truly the best scentence i have ever written!)  
"Star, I think she's... gone." Starfire's crying echoed through Robin's mind and Raven stared at him with wide eyes.  
"They think you're dead! Why-" Robin started.  
"My soul is here. My body would be still, probably wouldn't breathe or anything. I have to get over there!" She evaporated into a shadowy black bird and out of Robin's body. She moved silently across the floor, careful not to let anyone see her, and went back in to her own body. The first thing she felt was that someone was hugging her. Not one of Starfire's bone-breaking hugs, but one that felt like the other person was afraid they would break her if they held her too tightly. They supported her back so that her head was over their shoulder. She could feel their tears on her neck and shoulder. She heard them crying gently, not loud enough for the others to hear. It sounded like Beast Boy. She opened her eyes slowly and breathed deeply so that he knew she was awake.  
"Raven!" He drew back quickly and held her by the shoulders at arm's length. The sudden movement made her dizzy. Cyborg and Starfire came running over from where they were standing by the window.  
"Friend Raven, you are awake again!" Starfire squealed, just barely keeping herself from hugging the life out of Raven, who stayed still and silent. Her brain had stopped rolling around her head and was now buzzing with questions.  
How long had Robin known? Was there any particular reason his brother would do this? What happened to Slade that night? How would they find him? What would they do when they found him? Why had it been Beast Boy hugging her? Why didn't she mind as much as she felt she should? However, hugs were not the most pressing of her concerns at the moment.  
Robin sat up, drawing Cyborg and Starfire's attention away from Raven. BB stared at her, still amazed she was awake.  
"How are you alive? You weren't breathing or anything like 30 seconds ago."  
"Would you rather me not be alive?"she whispered, speaking with all the sarcasm she could manage. She had forgotten how inceridably(sp?) weak she was. BB's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.  
"No! No, not at all! It's just how?"  
"I was, oh nevermind, but really, I'm fine." She had so little energy. She tried to hide the lies she was telling, but it was so hard with her emotions starting a third world war inside her head. She couldn't hold it back. About ten movies turned black and flew from their shelves accross the room, narrowly missing BB's head. He narrowed his eyes and a faint smile played on his face.  
"And you expect me to believe nothing's wrong? Raven, come on, I know you well enough to know you're hiding something. What's on your mind?"  
"I said I'm fine," she snapped back after a moment, a tone of finality in her voice.

* * *

ok, all done! thats the end of my pre-written stuff, so ill actually have to start thinking about what happens next now. blah. as you can see i figured out how to go down just one line when i press enter instead of skipping a line (pats self on head) SEND ME IDEAS, I NEED THEM! okies, thats all, till next time, cya! 


	9. A Secret Love

Im sooooooo sorry that it took me forever to update. ive been really busy/distracted lately. erm, reviews, right

The Last-thank you again. yes, that was definately the single scentence in the entire story that took the most thought. im so proud of it!

Grey Rain-no need to apologize! please, correct my spelling all you want, god knows i need it. good idea, i have decided to use, but tweak it just a bit. muahahahahaha

pcsoccerpmt-once again, my spelling needs all the help it can get. i read your story. its wonderful. the whole thing with BB being all isolated and stuff made me want to cry cause its so not like him! pure genius!

i think there nay have been more reviews, and if there were i apologize for not reponding! you see, my computer and i are a bit competitive and she likes to take things i try to put in my review folder and toss them somewhere else, watching with amusement to see where they land.  
disclaimer(ive been forgeting this, is that bad?): no, i dont belive i own Teen Titans, but i might, maybe, i wish, in my dreams

* * *

For a few days things were uneventful at the tower. Well, less eventful than usual anyway. Raven found some flowers outside her bedroom door that were a beautiful shade of deep purple and had a strip of red on the tips of them. She hung them upside-down so they would be preserved. Every night she fell asleep looking at them. There had been a note that read:  
_"Raven,  
Face fair as the evening sky,  
Lips as red and beautiful as a rose,  
Whose beauty holds her above the rest,  
As my love for you only grows.  
Your secret love"  
_She was in shock that someone loved her. Love. She remembered it. Malchior. She had opened her heart to him and he had taken it. Taken it and dropped it on the ground. Could she let herself be open again? Her mind and heart were full of questions. And her emotions had plenty to say about it.

Starfire and Robin could most commonly be found sitting together on the roof. Star understood better than any titan how it felt to have a sibling turn against her. She would sit and listen as Robin told her how worried and confused he was. She would offer support when he felt like he couldn't make it through having to confront Slade again. But most often she just leaned her head against Robin's shoulder as he leaned against her and they both looked out over the vast ocean.

Cyborg spent almost all of his time tracking Slade. He now had a slight advantage. He now knew who Slade was. He was Robin's brother, Jay. He was able to pinpoint his location. When Robin was ready to fight, he was ready to guide him.

BB spent an unusual amount of time in his room. He was busy trying to make his thoughts sound like they were coming from someone else and pouring his emotions out into rhymes. He wrote beautiful love poems for the perfect being that he had admired for so long. _Raven, Raven, soft wings in the night, Sweet bird who takes my heart and runs with it, Simple beauty masked from the world, Why is it my love I will not admit? _Kind of cheesey, but it said what he felt all the same. He had paused before leaving the flowers outside her door. Was this betraying Terra? _Terra's gone. _He knew it was true. He had determined his future right then. Right at that moment he had left the carefully dyed roses at her room. Terra was gone.

The day finally came that the alarm rang.  
"It's him," Cyborg said, looking up from the computer.  
"Let's go." Robin didn't hesitate for a single moment. They ran to the T-car and headed out. They arrived in the desert where they had first met Terra. There was a huge metal dome in the middle of it. Raven was unsure. Would Robin be able to fight Slade now that he knew who he was? She looked at him and he nodded. This wasn't going to be the normal fight with Slade.  
They burst through the entrance.  
"Ah, titans, I was wondering when I'd see you again," Slade said tauntingly, turning to face them.  
"Alright Jay, give it up, we know who you are," Robin said much more confidently then he felt. Starfire stood next to him and touched his arm for support. He relaxed just the smallest bit knowing she was there.  
"Jay? Oh Robin, I thought you were smarter than that! Jay was a good boy. He wouldn't go against you like this. We both know that. No, no, I'm not Jay, and I'm insulted you'd even think that."  
"No," Robin whispered.  
"Yes," Slade smirked, walking toward them, "Jay was a wimp. I could have told you from the day I could speak that he would never amount to anything. _He _would never become known for anything. _He _would never prove everyone wrong. _He _would never defeat the Teen Titans, well, almost defeat the Teen Titans." Tears were starting to slip from under Robin's mask. He ahd to cling to Starfire for support. Slade walked up, pushed Star aside, and grabbed Robin by the front of the uniform. Robin tried to avoid his eyes. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and Raven's eyes glowed black. Star hovered a few feet above the ground, green orbs around her hands. Slade reached for the corner of Robin's mask. "Before I tell you who I am, let's see who you are." Hhe pulled the mask off to reveal pale blue eyes that were glistening with tears. "I know who you are as do you. But do they?" Slade smirked and dropped robin to the ground where he saw his reflection staring back at him. "Now, doyouwant know who I am." He removed the mask.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahaha! I stop now and you know nothing! I shall try to update very soon so no one dies from suspense.


	10. Falcon

ok, next chapter. told ya i wouldnt take that long. ill try not to make this one a cliff hanger cause im going on vacation soon.

pcsoccerpmt-once again, i can not thank you enough for your kind words. im sorry about all the cliff hangers, but it just seems like a good place to stop, at least in my mind

Juzblue-ok!

i think i got more reviews, but my computer probably lost them, so if you reviewed and i didnt respond, sorry

* * *

Black hair tumbled down from under Slade's mask. A face that looked like Robin's looked out. But there was something different about it, it was a girl.  
"So Robin," she smiled, stepping toward him. The other titans stared in shock. "Now you know. Tell me, are you dissapointed in your little sister? Did you expect me to be just like Jay? To be a good little girl and stay home while you went and trained?" Robin looked away from her, but she grabbed him again by the front of his uniform. She pulled him close to her faceso he was forced to look at her. Tears streamed from his pale eyes. "Well, I didn't. Tell me, do they know what you did?" She gestured toward the titans who stood still, amazed. "Do they!"  
"No," he whispered. She smiled victoriously.  
"Why don't you tell them?" He tried to pull away from her. Suddenly, she froze. Her hand fell from Robin's uniform and she collapsed to the floor. No longer being supported, Robin fell onto his back. He turned and buried his face in his arms. Starfire, whose hand was still raised from shooting the starbolt, ran over to him. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back.  
"Please Robin, who is this girl?"she whispered. He pushed himself up onto his knees, but kept his head low. The others were around them now, each wanting to hear.  
"Her name is Falcon. She, well, she's my sister,"he said softly.  
"But what was she talking about? What haven't you told us?" Raven asked in her usual monotone, but Beast Boy could see almost fear in her eyes. He placed a hand on hers, and suprisinglyshe held it instead of pulling away.  
"It's a long story," he whispered. He reached out and held Star's hand for support. She looked into his beautiful pale blue eyes. His tears seared her heart and made her feel like she should do something, but there was nothing she could do. "When I was younger, well, my life wasn't too good. My mother, my brother, my sister and I lived in a small apartement. I felt like I had potential, like I could do something more with my life, so I left." His voice faded away. He fell forward so his head was on Star's shoulder.  
"I belive we should go home," she whispered. The others nodded. She helped Robin up and they headed to the door, all taking careful notice that Slade, or rather, Falcon, was no longer lying on the ground. She had escaped again.

Star sat down with Robin on his bed, making sure he was alright before she left him.  
"Thanks for listening Star," he whispered, "for always listening, and always being there. For everything." He hugged her and lay his head on her shoulder. She returned his hug, not in her usual rib-breaking way, but cradling him carefully. He was so upset. Everything was falling apart. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Finally, she stood and walked toward the door, letting his hand slide from her shoulder down her arm until just the tips of their fingers were touching. She smiled and turned and left.

* * *

ok, yes, i am completely rewriting Robin's past. probablynone of this is true. but, i am changing it. so, for the purpose of this story, its all true. dont worry, ill add some true stuff so that no one tries to kill me or anything, but this is MY version. if you dont like it, dont read the story

* * *

Robin lay down on his bed and curled into a ball. He felt so weak. How could he let himself be like this in front of the others? They'd have no respect for him now. He drifted off the sleep. Now his subconcius thoughts took over. The memory of the day he'd been avoiding for so long came back to him.  
_"I can't stay here anymore?" said a young boy to his little sister.  
"Why not?" she asked. Her eyes were big and teary. She had the same pale colored blue eyes as him. They looked like they could have been twins, except she was about a year younger.  
"Falcon, you have to understand, there's nothing here," he said, kneeling down. He placed his bag on the ground and held her tiny hand in his. "I'm going to go find what I can be. There's so much out in the world, but if I stay here, I'll never be anything."  
"Robin, I don't want you to leave!"  
"I have to."  
"Then let me come with you! Please!"  
"No, stay here with mom and Jay." Her sad eyes started to turn to anger. She pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms.  
"Do you think you're the only one who wants to be somebody? I do too! Someday you'll see Robin, and you'll be sorry you left me here! You'll be sorry!" She stormed away. He hadn't taken her seriously. He had picked up his bag and left. He had met Batman. He had trained. He had formed the Teen Titans. He had never once thought back to a little girl's anger.  
_Robin woke up with his eyes again brimming with tears. He had pushed her aside. It was all his fault.

Raven couldn't help but be curious. She wanted to know who Falcon was. She went into her room as soon as they got home. She tried to meditate, but couldn't. There was a soft knock on her door. She walked up and opened to see Beast Boy. She stepped aside and let him in. Not sure what to do, he just kind of stood in the center of her room.  
"Sit down," she smiled, motioning next to her as she sat on her bed. He sat next to her. "What do you think Robin did?"  
"We could find out you know," BB said, looking over at her, "all you have to do is go inside his mind, I mean he'd be thinking about it, wouldn't he?"  
"I shouldn't," she paused, "but I will." She once again went into Robin's mind. She watched as he drempt about the day he left. This was something she shouldn't know, not without him telling. This was wrong. She couldn't tell BB. Why had she listened to him anyway?  
She came back and BB looked up at her, wanting tohear what she had seen.  
"Nothing,"she lied,"it didn't work, I didn't see anything." He shrugged and stood up. With a slight wave he left. As soon as the door closed, Raven fell backward on her bed and two of her bookends flew into the air and smashed against each other.

* * *

im trying not to completely shift the story away from raven, in case you hadnt noticed. yes, everyone in robin's family is named after a bird. isnt that neat? no, ok, moving on. review, tell me what i should do with this thing


	11. Stealing Raven

IM SO SORRY! i tried to update before i left for vacation, but it just didn't work! im posting this now and ill try to post another one real soon!reviews, right

pcsoccerpmt-thank you much!

RonLuver2005-thanks, ill definatly keep the story going, the problem will be stopping. i have a terrible habit of never ending my stories!

Juzblue-thankies!

ok thats it  
disclaimer-no, i dont own it, can i stop reminding myself of that now!

* * *

Raven was upset. She knew things about Robin's past that she shouldn't. She should never have gone inside his head. But she had. She didn't want to face him. She flew out her window to wander the city. The streets were empty, but neon lights shone from restruants. What had she done? It was a terrible thing for her to do, and she knew it. She had never known guilt before, but now it seemed she had appeared in Nevermore and was messing with her other one of the others take over? She wouldn't mind Happiness, Intelligence, even Fear. Or the other new emotion, Love. Suddenly, a movement distracted her from her thoughts. A shadow in a dark alley. She turned to face it.  
"Who's there?" She was met with a kick in the stomach. She looked up to see Slade standing over her once again. "Falcon, stop!" she yelled, using the knowledge of her identity to her advantage.  
"Why should I? Robin doesn't deserve to have friends like you! He doesn't deserve to have the Teen Titans! The only thing he deserves is to see the pain I felt when he left!" She grabbed Raven by the front of her cloak and pulled her up off of her feet. Raven clung to it desperatly, trying not to choke, she had forgotten she could levitate, Fear had taken over. But inside her, Intelligence realized what idiots they were being. _Hello? We have powers too! _Raven levitated so that she was no longer in danger of being strangled, but didn't let Falcon notice it.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to touch a nerve, seeing if she could make her opponent weaker.  
"How stupid do you think I am Raven? You think I'm going to just spill everything and cry on your shoulder and you'll be free to go back to your happy little life? Well, you got half of it,"she sneered, and tied a rope around Raven's wrists. "Let's go." She dragged Raven by her wrists into the alley and through some sort of tunnel into a hide-out. Struggle as she did, nothing could seem to break the rope of stop Falcon. As she fought and was pulled into yet another tunnel, something shocked her and rendered her completely helpless. She fell to her knees, and despite all of Bravery's shouting, could not get up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Falcon taunted. Raven couldn't and wouldn't say anything. "No? I'll have to try harder then." She pulled the rope and continued walking, dragging Raven behind her. The ropes cut into her wrists and she felt blood. Nothing inside her would listen and do as she told it to. She could do nothing but be dragged down the passage and hope that someone would notice she was gone.

* * *

meanwhile, at the tower...

* * *

Beast Boy knocked softly on Raven's door. It was noon the next day and she hadn't come out, so he was starting to get worried. There was no answer. No sarcastic remark telling him to go away.  
"Raven? I just wanted to make sure you're alright...hello? Are you even listening to me? Raven!" He pounded his fists against the door. Still no answer. He was beginning to get worried. "Raven?" Still nothing. 


	12. Rescued

dooby dooby doo...sorry this took so long! ill try to make thisa nice long chapter for you!

leigh-i plan to!

pcsoccerpmt-nope, belive it or not, i do not possess the ability to dissapear (gasp)

two reviews! whatever, i dont care any more, ill keep writing even if no one reads it!

* * *

Beast Boy finally gave in and broke down Raven's door. He looked around, but she was not there. Then he noticed the curtains fluttering in the breeze. _"Raven doesn't leave her windows open..." _He morphed into a bird and flew out the window and down to the city. He turned into a blood hound and began to search for Raven's scent. He picked it up fairly quickly and followed it down empty streets to a dark alley. The scent of another person migled with it, but he kept following it along with the other scent. He had a feeling this may not end well.

* * *

meanwhile, in Falcon's lair dungeon thingy...

* * *

Raven hung from the ceiling my the rope around her wrists. She was too weak to summon any power, so she was defenseless. Falcon sat in a chair about 5 feet away from her sipping a bottle of Coke that Raven eyed greedily. She hadn't eaten or drinkenanything since before the alarm had sounded. Falcon laughed to herself as Raven tried to adjust her feet to take some weight of her bleeding hands. No use. The rope was just the lenght to let the tips of her toes touch the ground, but not be able to put any weight on them.  
"So, you want to know what happened, why I hate Robin so much?" Falcon whispered tauntingly, removing her Slade mask. Raven didn't answer, she couldn't. She wanted to know, but her voice refused to obey her commands. Her throat was so dry and she had so little energy. "I asked you a question you little witch!" She threw a rock at Raven, causing her to cry out. Falcon only smiled. "Do you?"  
"Yes," Raven forced out hoarsely. Her throat burned from the effort. Falcon stood and began to pace the room.  
"Well, your beloved leader, as you know, is my brother. Until I was 6 years old, he was my best friend. We were very poor, so he was all I had. He was everything. If I wanted to play doctor, he was a patient, if I wanted to play fireman, he was a cat stuck in a tree." Raven noticed that her voice faltered a little as she talked about her past. "Then one night, he had the idea that he wanted to be something more. We had nothing, and he decided he wanted to go out into the world and make himself something. He told me that I wouldn't understand, but that he had a dream. Of course I understood, but I didn't say anything then. The next morning when hewas leaving, I told him I wanted to come. He told me that he needed to do this by himself, they he needed to become someone. I was so mad!" She threw the mask across the room in rage. It hit Raven's arm hard and blood began to seep from the wound. "I told him he'd be sorry, but I was just a little girl, he didn't take me seriously. ButI was very serious. I left home too and I trained. Trained harder than Robin and became better than Robin. When I was ready, I became Slade. I changed myself. Made myself taller so he wouldn't know who I was. I put a voice device in the mask so I sounded like our father. That's who I wanted him to think I was, our father. I don't know where he got Jay from. Jay will never become anything. So, now you know. You didn't know that about good old Robbie did you? You can't understand what he did to me! He killed me when he left! So now I plan to show him just how I felt, but I'll show him physical pain." Falcon's eyes were damp with tears, but she still smirked with rage. "I'll leave you here to think about that." With that she turned and left. Raven heard the door lock. She fought to keep herself concious. If she slipped away, there was no way she could send for help, and besides, who knows what Falcon could do to her. Her vision clouded. She tried to blink it away, but couldn't. She slipped into a dream. 

Her own body lay in a coffin. Her wrists were cut from the rope, but the rest of her was clean. She wore a black gown and held blood red roses. The titans were standing a few feet away in silnce. Robin had his arms around Starfire, who was crying silently into her shoulder. He didn't have a mask on and his glassy eyes didn't seem to absorb anything they saw. Cyborg had a hand on Star's back and his head was bowed. BB was on his knees, face in his hands. She hated to see her friends like this. She walked over, somehow aware of the fact she was a ghost. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. He stood, but his eyes remained closed. She let go and he walked over to the coffin. He touched her pale skin with his finger tips.  
"You are more than I could have ever hoped for," he whispered, "beautiful Raven, don't you see? You are my everything, the sun in my sky, the very air I breathe. I love you Raven!"  
_Raven, Raven, Raven, _her own name echoed in her head, _Raven, Raven, Raven,_ she began to fade back to reality.

She was immediatly aware of the cutting pain in her wrists. She groaned.  
"Raven?" came a whispered voice. She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy. "Are you alright?" She nodded. He breathed a sigh of reliefe(sp?). "It'll be ok, I'm gonna get you out of here." He took a small pocket knife from his pocket, but being slightly shorter than her, he couldn't reach to cut the rope. He morphed into a gorilla and gently sawed throught the rope near the ceiling. Unfortunatly, after he morphed back, he was short again. Unable to hold the top of the rope, he stumbled a bit and Raven fell with her arms around his neck. She inhaled a sharp gasp as the pain shifted to a different part of her wrists. Feeling began to return to her fingers.  
BB unhooked her arms from around him and laid her down. He knew if he didn't do something soon she would bleed to death. More pressing however, was the fact that she couldn't speak. He assumed it was because she had been so long without water.  
"Here," he whispered, pulling out a small bottle of water he had happened to have with him. He held it to her lips and she drank greedily. When the bottle was empty, she sat up.  
"Thank you," she rasped, her vioce little more than a breath. But then she took a sharp intake of air as BB lifted her hands. He looked up at her and saw her usually strong face fighting to hold back tears.  
"It's ok. Go ahead, scream, cry, whatever. You have so little power left I doubt it would do anything. And it's not like anyone would hear you," he said, trying to sound soothing. She nodded and released the breath she had been holding in. It came in sobs and tears ran down her face. As he ran a light finger over the cuts, she let out a hoarse cry. The slightest touch was agony. "I know it hurts. It'll feel better once we get the ropes off." He paused for a moment, examining the wounds. "Rae, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I don't think the best plan is to cut the ropes right now."  
"What!" She immediatly regreted the out-cry. Her throat burned like she had swalloed fire.  
"Look, the blood is all clotted now. Pulling the ropes out would reopen the wounds. My guess is the only reason you didn't bleed to death before was because your hands were elevated so far above your head. If they start bleeding again, we'll have nothing to stop them." He looked up at her quivering amythest eyes. More tears escaped, but she nodded. "Right, now we need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" She shrugged her shoulders. He walked around to behind her and lifted her to her feet. She immidiatly fell back onto him. "Alright, I guess not." He heard a small laugh escape her parched lips and had to smile to himself. The feeling of holding Raven was just wonderful, but that wasn't the point right now. If he didn't get her home soon she could die. Then he had an idea.  
"Ok, I've got a plan, but it's gonna involve more pain for you." After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Alright, I figure if you stand behind me and put your arms around my neck, I'll morph into a horse and we can ride out of here."  
"Do you know the way?" she forced herself to say.  
"Yeah! Horses might not smell as well as bloodhounds, but they can still pick up on a person's scent. I'll just follow my own trail out." She nodded again, turned to face him, and put her arms over his head. She found herself looking straight into his eyes. _Not avery romantic setting, but she's still so beautiful. _BB thought to himself. She gave a weak smile and he helped her move behind him. "Ready?" She nodded. He morphed into a green horse and found that it worked out perfectly. Raven was laying on his back with her arms around his neck. She flinched a bit from the new pressure on her wrists. He walked to the door.  
"Ok, you're gonna have to pull the door open, I'm kinda lacking opposable thumbs." He moved as close to the knob as he could so that she could reach it. She reached out one hand and turned the knob. He backed up a bit so that the heavy door pulled open. Raven let out a quiet moan from the extreme amount of pressure on her wrists. "Shhhhhh, I know it hurts, but we can't let Falcon hear us," he whispered and began to walk forward. After about five minutes of walking through dark passage ways, Raven felt herself drifting off. She was terrified to let herself fall asleep in case something happened. She felt the steady movements under her and sighed. Beast Boy wouldn't let anything happen to her. With her complete trust in him, she let herself fade into sleep.

* * *

tada! i worked really hard on this beautiful chapter, so review and tell me some nice things about it! thankies! love ya all! 


	13. Nothing You Can Do

ack, i havent updated in forever and im sooooo sorry. craziness at my horse center...yeah

pcsoccerpmt-i know, that must truly be the reason (blushes) thanks again for your kind words. sure hope you didnt have a nervous breakdown!

Rouge-ok...thanks...i know im woonderful, i dont need you to tell me that!

right...ill try to make this chapter long since its been so long 18 days wow

* * *

As he approched the shoreline with Raven on his back, Beast Boy realized he had yet another problem. How was he supposed to get the two of them onto the island. Sure, horses can swim, but not that far and not with a sleeping girl on their back.(why isnt there a bridge or something? they arent very smart are they? how does robin get the r-cycle back and forth? sorry...) He decided the easiest thing to do would be to morph into something that could fly them over to land. He took a running start, lept off a small cliff and morphed into an eagle. He immediatly realized his mistake. As an eagle his neck was bigger than it was as a horse. Raven realized this very quickly too. There was so much pressure on her wrists she woke up screaming. It was unbearable. Thinking quickly, BB turned into a small bird. She fell away from him toward the water. He turned into a whale and got there before him so that she landed on his back. Forgetting all pain and weakness, she began pounding on him and yelling.  
"Idiot! What's wrong with you? If I could use my power, I'd-" but she stopped herself quickly because pain was shooting up her arms. She sat quietly as the tower grew larger and larger. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were standing on the shore watching them aproch(sp?). Starfire started jumping up and down and pointing as they approched. Raven felt herself drifting once again into unconciousness. Star flew out and lifted her gently as her eyes fell shut. She gently carried her friend back to shore where the others were waiting. BB arrived shortly behind her.  
"Come on, we need to get her up to the infirmary," Robin said, leading Star by the elbow.

Raven's eyes blinked open to the blinding white of curtains and ceiling(wich i still cant spell). She was vaugely aware that her wrists were still tied. She groaned in pain. Cyborg appeared over her and propped up the back of her bed. She glared at him as her head pounded.  
"Sorry, but we need you somewhat aware of what's going on," he apologized. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire gathered next to him. "It's gonna be really difficult to get these ropes out. They're pretty deep in your skin, probably against the bones. Wouldn't be suprised if at least one of your wrists was broken," he said solemly as he examined the wound gently. Raven just groaned again.  
"Would you like some water Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, ever cheerful. She nodded. He throat burned from yelling. Star brought a large cup with a twisty purple straw that made strange noises as Raven drank from it. Star giggled, Robin and Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh, and even Raven allowed a small smile. Cyborg was gathering scissors and other necesary instruments and looked around the room startled. It was just like Star to lighten things up.  
Cyborg walked back over with a tray of menacing looking tools. They were all very pointy and scary looking. Raven wimpered a bit as he lifted a small knife. BB walked around to the other side of her bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Thanks," she whispered. He smiled. As Cyborg carefully cut the first layer of rope, Raven flinched and closed her eyes in pain. She did everything she could to fight back tears. Who knows what they could do now that she was starting to regain strength. He stopped as the first cut severed a loop of rope.  
"This is really deep. If that hurt, it's gonna be torture to get out the rest." He said, looking up at her.  
"Then Starfire, Robin, you'd better leave. I don't know what my powers might do if I scream or something. I don't want you to get hurt. Beast Boy, I'd appreciate if you'd stay, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. You know what could happen. It's your choice." He couldn't help thinking how brave she was. He didn't want to make her go through this alone.  
"I'll stay," he said with more courage then he felt as Robin and Star left. She breathed a sigh of relife.  
"Alright. Ready?" Cyborg asked, raising the tiny blade again. She nodded. She felt slicing pain as the knife began to cut her bonds(does that make sense...). She could feel her skin being cut with the rope and her muscle being torn apart. He was right, it was torture, and this wasn't even the deepest rope.She squeezed her eyes shut and let tears rolls down her cheeks. Each breath was careful and deliberate. She tried to think hard about each inhale and exhale to keep her mind busy. It didn't work very well. A light directly above the bed shattered and glass rained down. BB ducked and in doing so sheilded Raven's face.  
"Yikes!" Cyborg shouted, "Any chance you could keep destruction away from us?" She nodded. He had a point. There was a brief pause and then more searing pain. "I've almost got one hand free. It's not tied as tight as the other one. I'll cut it free and bandage it, but it's gonna hurt-a lot." Fighting back tears of anticipation, Raven nodded again. Once again, terrible pain. There was only a tiny bit left and Cyborg pushed hard on the knife to cut through it. As the final fibers broke, Raven screamed. One of the other beds flew into the air and crashed through a window. It sat there, half inside, half outside. She forced her eyes open and saw her right hand in a puddle of blood, but free of the rope. BB helped Cy stop the bleeding with some towels and then wrap a white gauze around the wound.  
"Alright, one down, one to go!" BB smiled, trying to sound optomistic. Raven forced a small smile.  
"Ready?" Cyborg asked once again, looking up at her. She swallowed back tears, took BB's hand with her bandaged one, and nodded. The blade of a small knife poked into the cut, scarping against muscle and bone as it cut through the rope. More pain then she had ever felt. Her emotions screamed inside her head. Tears fell freely down her face. Her breath was fast and came in gasps. She gripped BB's hand tight even though it caused her other arm to throb with pain. She could barely make out his voice drifting to her through a fog of pain.  
"It's alright Rae, hang in there. Almost done, it's ok." Sweet nothings that hardly registered in her mind, but the sound of his voice, of any voice, was comfort. She turned her head and buried it in his shoulder as the pressure increased for the final cut. Once again, she screamed, but it was muffled by BB. The bed that was balanced on the endge of the tower plunged down toward the island. Stroking her hair, BB whispered to her, "It's over Rae, all done, you're fine now. All over." She slowly lifted her head and gazed blankly as Cyborg mopped up blood and wrapped her wrist tightly.  
"This one's definatly broken," he said quietly and started getting out cast materials. When it had stopped bleeding, he placed it in a white cast. "Well, that's all I can do. When you're feeling better, I guess you can heal it, but for now, that's it." She stared downs at her two bandaged hands and wiggled her fingers. Waves of pain still pulsed steadily up her left arm. She turned and let herself fall against BB. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently, brushing strands of hair from her face. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.  
"I'm gonna take her into her room,"BB said quietly and Cyborg nodded. He lifted her and very carefully brought her to her room, where he lay her down of her circular bed. He pulled then blankets up around her and turned to leave.  
"Thank you so much for everything," she whispered. He smiled and left, letting the door slide shut.

Back in the common room, Robin's face was buried in his hands. Saterfire sat next to him with an arm around his shoulder.  
"How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. I should have gone after Falcon, but instead I let it go and she did this to Raven! Why didn't I do something?" He pulled at his hair and pounded his fists against his forehead. "Why was I so stupid?"  
"Please, no more of the Robin yelling at Robin! It was not your fault. You could not have changed what happened, so please just accept the past."  
"I can't Star. I've put you guys in danger. I can't let her take away the best thing I have, my friends. I can't let her hurt you." He sighed and fell back onto the couch. "I need to get out of here. Do you want to go for a walk?" She smiled and nodded and they headed outside. Strolling along the warm shores of the island, Robin could feel his worries drifting away. The sun was setting and beams of light danced across the water. Starfire walked next to him and he casually placed a hand on hers. She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder.(even though shes taller than him...)  
"Everything will be alright," she sighed. At that moment, he couldn't help but agree. Suddenly, a large robotic arm thing rose out of the water, grabbed Starfire, and pulled back under. Robin hardly had time to register what had happened before Slade appeared in front of him.  
"Awwwww, Roby has a girlfriend. How cute. Too bad she's mine now!" Falcon sneered at him from behind the mask. "Don't bother chasing after her. You'll never get her back. And if you do, I'll make sure it's too late." Falcon dissapeared, leaving Robin alone on his knees, the warm sunlight flowing over him.

* * *

fwahahahahahahaha! the best cliff hanger ever theyre all gonna die! how bout that? yeah? ok, good. no, its not over. but what will happen next? good question...(starts to think really hard)

review and tell me what i should do! (im clueless!)


	14. Behind the Mask

ok, this took forever, i know and i apologize. now to my loyal reviewers:

Rouge-youre so weird...

pcsoccerpmt-i would never kill starfire! shes the coolest character in the entire show! and please, do not apologize for your long reviews, they totally make my day. yes, Falcon is one of my favorite characters that i made up, except for maybe Rochwen, but thats only because shes me...

(sigh) only two reviews. ah well, i dont care, so wonderful all the same, i love my story! (dances in circles on spinny chair)

* * *

Robin sat on the shoreline, feeling helpless. Starfire was gone and it was all his fault. He didn't fight back or anything, just let Falcon take her. How could he let this happen! First Raven and now her. He hated to admit it, it sounded so wrong, but he was so much more concerned for Starfire's safety. Raven was tough. He knew Star was too, but how would she react to the treatment Falcon had given Raven? And if she told her the entire story, everything he had done...he could hardly bear the thought. They had to find her before Falcon could hurt her. With a final look at the now calm water, he pulled himself to his feet and walked slowly back inside.  
Raven sat on the couch, moodily watching BB and Cyborg play video games. Her bandaged hands kept her from reading unless she wanted to ask someone to turn pages for her. She couldn't concentrate her powers enough to make them work like that right now. Somehow, she couldn't help but smile at some of the ridiculus games. The were Teen Titans yet in their liesure time they fought robots and things with remote controls. She giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. BB threw an odd glance at her, hearing her laugh. But with a victorius cry from Cyborg, he forgot all about it and returned to the game. She heard the door open and close and got up to welcome Robin and Starfire back, but to her suprise, Robin was alone.  
"Where's Starfire?" she asked as he walked in wearily. His feet dragged along the ground. He looked up at her and even through the mask, she could sense tears in his eyes.  
"Gone," he whispered, "Falcon took her." He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault!"  
"No," Raven soothed, falling gracefully next to him, "If you could have saved her, you would have. Come on, let's see if we can track her." She helped him up and waled over to the computer, explaining to Cyborg and BB who stopped playing immediatly.  
"Alright, I've got a lock on Star's locater. We should be able to find her. Rob, I think it'd probably be best if you stayed here. Raven, you kinda can't do anything anyway, so you might as well stay with him. If we need help, we'll call," Cyborg ordered, typing away at the computer. Robin jumped up.  
"No way, I'm coming." Raven stood and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No. We don't know what Falcon could have done to her. If it's bad, we don't want you to lose it and cause any problems." Her voice faded as she spoke. Robin's head fell, he knew she was right. He sat back down. She didn't know why, but something about this caused her to feel very motherly. In the back of her mind, she kept telling herself that Starfire would want her to keep him safe. So that's what she did.  
"Ok B, let's go." They ran down to the car and rushed off to Falcon's lair. Robin buried his face in his hands again. Raven placed a bandaged hand on his back. Her emotions could take a hike for all she cared at the moment. Somehow, they were keeping her powers in check, so she was happy, well, content anyway.  
"It's not your fault," she kept repaeting. No matter how many times times he heard her say it, he just couldn't believe it wa true. After awhile, she decided this chant wasn't very effective. "Do you want some tea?"she finally said. He looked up, somewhat startled.  
"Yeah, sure," he whispered, fighting to keep from crying. She smiled and got up. She hurried around the kitchen, feeling like a housewife. Robin got up and dragged himself to the kitchen table. Raven placed two cups of tea on the table, startling him. "Thanks." He drank right away, and she couldn't help but stare because the air above the cup was still thick with steam. But he was numb, he couldn't feel anything. His tounge might have been scalded, but he didn't notice. All he could think about was how he just stood there, just let Falcon take her.  
"They'll get her back," Raven whispered, sensing his thoughts, "I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," he forced himself to say. His throat would hardly cooperate, probably because it had been bunred with hot tea.  
"Well, I promise she'll come back. It might not be Cyborg and Beast Boy that find her, but we will get her back." He looked up at her, tears falling from under his mask.  
"How can you know that?" She was tempted to bring up the fact that she could see the future, but decided against it, besides, she hadn't actually seen anything about Starfire. They sat in silence for awhile, Raven having a bit of trouble with her cup because of the badages on her hands. Finally she determined it would be best if he talked.  
"Why do you wear the mask all the time?" She was careful in choosing a topic, not wanting to upset him more. He looked up and just stared at her for a moment before he spoke.  
"To try to hide from who I am. Falcon told you about how I was in the past. I didn't want to face it. The mask lets me look in the mirror without looking into my own eyes. It lets me be able to look at all of you, my friends, and not feel like I'm showing them the terrible person that I am. It just lets me block out the world, or rather, protect the world from who I really am." They were both silent for awhile.  
"It has to be uncomfortable somethimes, doesn't it?" He forced a small smile, she had a point.  
"It is now, when I let myself cry like this, but t never has been before." He wiped a tear from his cheek, beginning to feel ashamed that Raven was seeing him like this.  
"I know who you are. I don't care, you can take it off you know." He reached up to the corners, but hesitated. "Robin, I don't care who you were in the past. I know how you are now, and I don't think that's anything to keep hidden. And I promise this, there's nothing you've done that you need to kide from me. I've done plenty wrong." He removed the mask that he hid behind. He looked at his own reflection, but tears soon fell and smeared it. Blinking, he turned to face Raven. She fought off an immediat urge to close her eyes. His eyes were deep and expresive. A soft shade of blue in which everything he felt could be seen. The pain of losing Starfire, the relife he felt to remove the mask, but mostly a deep grataitude to Raven. He never thought she would be the one who was there for him, but she was. She might not know it, but her support had kept him going through the past hour.  
Raven smiled a little and picked up the now empty cups. She placed them in the sink and walked back over to the table.  
"Do you want to go sit on the couch? I garuntee it's more comfortable than the kitchen chairs."  
"Sure." He stood up and slowly follwed her to the common room. She sat down and he say next to her. "I still can't help but think it was my fault. I should've done something, but I just stood there."  
"There was nothing you could've done. Stop blaming youself," she whispered, turning to look at him. His eyes filled with tears again. She knew how he felt. Helpless. Something he, Robin, rarely felt. She had never thought of him like that and it hurt her to now. He was their leader, not afraid of anything. She suprised both of them by gently reaching forward and hugging him. He was shocked, but found himself returning the gesture, grateful for the comfort. She sat back and he leaned his head on her shoulder, tears still falling from his unmasked eyes. "It will turn out alright. It'll be okay in the end," she cooed, rubbing his back. She definately had something to say to her emotions when she got the chance. She was confused, but somehow knew that all she had to do was be there for him. She felt Robin slowly drift off to sleep and presently found her self doing the same.

* * *

preview-what will Starfire think when Falcon shows her the moniter of Titans Tower? Your best friend and your would-be boyfriend together, what would you think? What will she think?

bwahahahaha! review and tell me!


	15. What Starfire sees

ack, i havent updated in forever, i know! my computer lost all my reviews, so if there were any i cant respond. sorry!

* * *

Starfire sat tied to a chair. Her head lay on her chest and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She was in a seemingly empty room. Footprints echoed and Falcon stepped into view smiling.  
"Hello Starfire. I believe you know who I am, do you not?"  
"Of course I do! You are Falcon and you are not a nice person!" She struggled tp break free of her restrains, but they were too strong. She was about to use her starbolts when Falcon put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wait. Before you break free, let me show you something. You say I'm a bad person. Has Raven told you told you what Robin did?" Starfire's head drooped a bit and she nodded. "I thought so. You're awfully fond of my brother aren't you? Of course you are. Don't try to say no, I've seen you. I have moniters in the tower. Oh, speaking of those moniters, that's what I wanted you to see!" She walked over to the wall opposite Starfire and pressed a button. Six screens lit up. "Now this scene might interest you." She flipped a switch and one of the screens showed Raven and Robin sitting together. His head was on her shoulder and he wore no mask. She had her arms around him and her head rested on his. Starfire's eyes grew wide and Falcon smiled.  
"What sort of trickery is this?" she whispered, struggling to hold back tears.  
"Oh, no trick my dear. This is what's happening at the tower right now. I must say, I'm just as surprised as you! I truly thought he liked you, but I suppose that's just the way men are, you can never tell what they're going to do next! Still, Raven? I thought he would have made a more discreet choice." Starfire thried to summon her starbolts, but her power would not respond. She squeezed her eyes shut. Why would Robin do this? And Raven. Hadn't Raven been in love with BB? She had thought so. Was everything she knew a lie? Every moment that she had looked at Robin and thought she saw his eyes behind his mask? She wanted to curl into a ball, hug her knees and cry. "Don't worry Star. You have me. How about I'll be your friend?" Falcon taunted.  
"Not if you were the last one left in this universe!" Her eyes glowed green for a second. In rage, she forgot about her confusion, but it didn't last long.  
"Your choice, but don't say I didn't offer," Falcon snapped, turning around. As she left the room the screens fell black, but the image they had just portrayed still danced in Star's mind. Alone, she let tears seep down her face and she cried her self to sleep. 

_Starfire's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at her ceiling. She raised herself slowly and looked around. She was in her room. Carefully she stood and walked to her door. When it opened, she heard voices in the hall way. Turning to her left, she saw Beast Boy and Raven. They were hugging and Raven was whispering something in his ear. His head drooped as she pulled away from him. She glided down the hallway, seeming not to even see her, right past her. Starfire turned and saw Robin with his arms open to her. She fell into him and he embraced her. He buried his face in her soft cloak and ran his fingers through her hair. Starfire fell to her knees, eyes squeezed shut, hands clamped tight over her ears. "It's a lie, a lie."_

Starfire's head snapped up and she found herself still tied to a chair. She heard footprints once again echoing in the empty room.  
"Star?" Even whispering, Cyborg's voice echoed. He walked over. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He reached for the ropes and pulled them loose.  
"Please, I-I do not wish to go."  
"What! Star, what's the matter with you?" BB yelled, then remembered where they were and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
"I no longer feel that I best belong there." She hung her head, trying to hide her tears. "I do not bellieve I am as wanted as I used to be."  
"What are you talkin' about? Of course we want you," Cyborg said. He placed a hand on her cheek and pushed hair out of her face with his thumb. "What would make you think you we didn't?"  
"Where are Robin and Raven?" Perhaps it was a trick after all.  
"They stayed back at the tower. Rae can't use her powers and Robin was really upset."  
"He, was upset?" Her eyes rose up to meet his.  
"Yeah, of course he was. He's crazy about you. What did you think?"  
"Well, Falcon had a moniter that showed him, and Raven, hugging, and..." Her head drooped again.  
"Oh, Star, no! He was upset. Raven was there for him. She's his friend." Starfire's eyes lit up(not literally)and she hugged him.  
"Alright, yeah great, but we definately need to get out of here," BB said, glancing around nervously. The others nodded and followed him to the doorway, but it fell shut before they could exit.  
"I don't think so. I promised Robin he wouldn't get you back, and that's a promise I intend to keep."


	16. A Promise of Battle

okay, first my loyal reviewers:

pcsoccerpmt-when will you learn that all my chapters are cliffhangers? get used to it! just kidding, i would never be mean or snappish to you, oh great one who reviews to every chapter

Rouge-well, im sorry, but thats just how things work out

on with my wonderful rantings...i mean writings!

* * *

Back in the tower, Robin paced the main room impatiently. Raven, who was feeling more like herself, watched him from over the rim of a cup of tea.  
"Wearing a hole in the ground won't make them come back any faster," she said, somewhere between an insult, a joke, and a word of comfort.  
"I know, but what else can I do? I've tried to contact Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and even Falcon. I can't get a response from any of them. I feel so helpless!" With an exasperated(ooo, big word) sigh, he flopped down on the couch. Raven squeezed her eyes shut when he said it. It tugged at her heart to hear their brave leader admit how he felt. 

Falcon laughed as she observed her three prisoners. Each were being held in such a way that they could not escape. Beast Boy wore a collar that shrunk or grew to fit him depending on what animal he became and gave a shock when he went outside a small circle drawn in chalk on the floor. A wire ran from Cyborg's back that kept him in a daze, staring at the wall. Enchanted ropes that had been borrowed from Blackfire bound Starfire's hands so she could not use her power.  
"Well, you have fun with that. I however would like to go have a chat with my brother." Starfire's head snapped up, but Falcon had already turned on her heel and was gone.

At the tower, the screen flickered to life. Raven looked up from her book. Falcon's face was looking down at her. Glancing over her shoulder, she remembered Robin was in his room and recided not to disturb him.  
"Yes?"Raven asked in her normal monotone, trying to sound undisturbed by the appearance.  
"Hello Raven. Tell me, is my brother about? I would rather like to speak to him." Her voice was so sickly sweet that Raven flinched. She could tell this would not end well.  
"Robin!" she called over her shoulder, "You need to get out here!" Robin hurried out and froze when he saw his sister's face on the screen.  
"Hello there Robin. I thought you might be interested in seeing how your friends are doing. Allow me to show you." Still smiling, she moved to reveal Cyborg, staring at the wall. The view of the screen moved slowly to Beast Boy, who was curled up as a small dog. "No," whispered Raven, her eyes starting to glow black. Robin, who had entered the room, placed a hand on her arm. Finally the screen showed Starfire. She was tied to the wall, arms out, with glowing purple ropes. Robin's hands clenched into fists.  
"Let them go," he said in a harsh whisper, looking up at the screen, "It's me you want. Just tell me where you are, I'll show up, you let them go."  
"Oh Robin," Falcon sneered, sounding much like she had as Slade, "It kills me to see you hand yourself over like this. No. I want a fight. No one's help. None of my army, none of your friends. Just us." A sinister smile spread across her face. "To the end. Once one of us is lying on the ground, inches from death, pleading for mercy, that is when their bonds will break. Do I have a deal?"  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." The screen turned black.  
"Robin! Why? We could have saved them, you don't have to do this. You could have-" Robin fell to his knees. He tore off his mask, buried his face in his hands, and let tears stream down his face. "Robin! What's the matter?"  
"I know I can't win," he whisperd.


	17. The End

alright, this is going to be my final chapter for this story. that's right, it has an ending. hard to believe, but true. but before we start, my lovely reviewers:

Rouge-gee, thanks, your comments are oh so helpful (oozing with sarcasm)

pcsoccerpmt-first off, i just want to say, you win the best reviewer award for this story, i mean every chapter you gave me something that wasn't just "..." i cant thank you enough! and yes, i most certainly did see the season finale! so awesome...i love the anti titans

alright, on with what i hope to be the best chapter

* * *

Robin approched Falcon's lair(for lack of a better word...) with Raven hovering behind him. Falcon came out, followed by Slade bots that carried Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, all still inprisoned. Starfire looked up at Robin and started to speak, but thought better of it and simply stared at him with a renewed sparkle in her eyes. Smiling, Falcon pulled on her Slade mask and drew out her bowstaff. Robin did the same(the bow staff, not the slade mask) and prepared for battle. Falcon was about to launch her first attack when she stopped and stood upright.  
"Wait. You, Raven. Over there with the others, I don't want any cheating." Reluctantly, Raven moved next to Starfire. She held her breath as the battle started. (now, you're going to have to forgive me, im terrible at fight scenes)  
Robin started off with a strong attack, doing a flip and catching Falcon off gaurd from behind. She was quick not to let that happen again. She tried to get a good angle with her staff, but each time was blocked. Robin pulled out smoke bomb pellet thingys and threw them to the ground. Starfire let out a small squeak from the side, no longer able to watch the progress. However, when the smoke cleared, Robin was seen delivering a good punch to Falcon's face, knocking the mask to the ground. Not bothering to pick it up, she lunged at him again. He dodged and jumped up to kick her, but she caught his foot and swung him to the ground. He threw a boomerang which cirlce around and hit her shoulder, causing her to back up a little to let him up. He attempted to punch her again, but she caught his fist and bent his wrist back, as she had done in previous fight with him, but this time there was a definite "crack." Holding his broken wrist to his chest, Robin tried to kick Falon again, but even from the side, Raven and Starfire could see it was only a half-hearted effort. Again, she grabbed his ankle and swung him to the ground. This time, he didn't move.  
"No," Beast Boy whispered.  
"Robin, please," Starfire shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
"You have to, you can do it," Raven urged, pushing her hood down to reveal tears in her eyes.  
"No," he said, in a hoarse, but sure voice, "I can't." His head, which he had been straining to keep up, out of the dirt, fell. "You win Falcon, now let them go like you said you would."  
"I said the bonds would break when you were inches from death. Perhaps I didn't explain my little metaphor clearly enough." She raised her staff above her head. "When this staff is inches from you, that's when they're free." Before anyone could react, she thrust the staff down. Starfire screamed and Robin closed his eyes. Everything seemed to move in slow motion(like it would on TV, cause thats cool...). Halfway down, the staff turned black and stopped. Raven's eyes glowed white and her cloak billowed behind her. "Foolish girl! How dare you!" Falcon released the staff and it turned silver again and fell to the ground. But as Raven moved to put her hood back up, Falcon pulled Robin up by the back of his cloak, grabbed a boomerang from his belt, and held it to his throat.  
"Azarath, metri-" But Starfire was quicker. With a yell, her eyes glowed green, and she pulled the purple chains free from the rocks they were attached to. This was enough to get Falcon's attention.  
"No, you can't do that!" In her panic she let Robin fall to the ground. Chains still trailing from her wrists, Starfire raised into the air and made one of those really hugely awesome starbolt explosion thingys(i know ruins the mood and everything, but i cant describe it), but it remained above her head. Right next to Falcon was Robin. Attacking her would mean hitting him too.  
"Let me help," Raven smiled, eyes glowing again from beneath her hood. She shot a thin wave of black energy directly at Falcon. Halfway to her, glowing green wrapped around it as Starfire landed beside Raven. Falcon was lifted off the ground in a tornado of black and green. Slowly, the Slade armor changed into a costume that looked like robin, but the green was replaced with black, the red with silver, and the yellow with Slade's coppery orange. As the whirlwind shrunk, Falcon sank to the ground with it. When it dissappeared she lay on the ground, her hair fanned out beneath her. The collar around BB's neck came undone and the wire fell out of Cyborg's back. Starfire and Raven turned to help them up.  
Robin hesitated for a moment, looking over at his friends. Then he crawled over to where his sister lay. He cradled her head in his lap and stroked the long black hair out of her face.  
"Falcon, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Pale blue eyes fluttered open. Falcon sat up and took her brother's hand, looking like the young innocent child he remembered her as.  
"I know. And more than anything now, I'm sorry too." Without the Slade suit or mask, with all anger gone from her face Robin could see the little girl he had left behind. A tear slipped down her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, never having regreted leaving more. Starfire walked over and helped them up. Robin leaned on her for support, being very weak. As he turned to face her, he saw a sparkle in her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She let out a tiny eep of surprise and her face turned bright red. She giggled a bit and to her surprise heard someone else giggling behind her. She turned and saw Raven's eyes simply dancing and her hand over her mouth trying to supress more laughter. Beast Boy on the other hand, was also shocking everyone by being completely silent. When Raven had control of herself and let her hands fall to her sides, he took them in his own.  
"Rae, I guess since true feelings are sorta being admitted all around, I should tell you something. I wrote all those poems." If possible, she was glowing even more.  
"I know," she smiled. Blushing slightly, he reached up, took her hood down and pusheda bit of hair behind her ear. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her face turned bright pink and a slade-bot blew up, but she smiled. Holding hands, they followed Robin, Starfire, and Falcon as they made their way back to the tower.

* * *

**THE END  
first ever story finished!****  
let me know what you think! i know, very little cyborg, but hey, he's boring...sorry. still review and read some of my other stories!  
much much much love,  
_Rochwen_**


End file.
